


Match

by Mystic_Mermaid



Category: Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Mermaid/pseuds/Mystic_Mermaid
Summary: Takes place after the episode, "The Buckler of Bre." Angus couldn't help but notice how easily Deirdre pick-pocketed the dummy in the lesson. One-shot. Angus + Deirdre.





	

**Match**

 It was nearly nightfall. The setting sun had turned the sky into soft shades of pink and orange, casting a warm glow on the forest below. Princess Deirdre sat on a log and replayed the days’ events in her minds, grateful that they’d stopped Torc’s evil plan, and taken the Buckler back to Fin Varra. She exhaled, lifting her face to the sky as she thought about how powerful the Buckler truly was.

The crunch of leaves made her tense, knowing she was not alone. As she reached for her Whirlwind Crossbow, a familiar laugh reached her ears.

“It’s only me, Deirdre.”

Deirdre smiled and rose to her feet.

“You seemed lost in thought, Princess,” Angus noted with a smile, slowing his steps once he’d reached her.

Folding her arms across her chest, Deirdre replied, “Well, it’s been an eventful day.”

“I’ll say.” Angus shouldered his mace, eyes resting on Deirdre.

“What?” Deirdre asked, feeling flustered under his stare.

“Oh, nothing,” Angus said loftily, rocking back on his heels. Seeing Deirdre raise her eyebrows, he said, “I couldn’t help but notice as I was leaving with Rohan what a quick study you were with the pick-pocketing today.”

Deirdre smirked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “Well, I’ve observed the best, after all.”

“You watch me, do you?” Angus asked with a roguish smile. “I’m flattered.”

“Of course.” Deirdre lightly took a step closer to him, their bodies now only inches apart. “After all,” she began, tilting her head back slightly to stare up into his deep brown eyes, “What can you expect when I’m around a devilishly handsome fool all day?”

Angus swallowed hard, mesmerized by her shining features. He lifted a hand to touch her just above the elbow, the gesture causing his fingers to tingle. “Well…”

Deirdre hummed and began to close her eyes slowly, hands winding around his body. All at once, Angus had taken a step away from her and grabbed her by the wrists, foiling her plan. Deirdre’s eyes snapped open, and she stared at him in confusion as he laughed. “Thought you could outsmart the master, did you?”

Glancing at the sheathed sword at his side, she lifted an eyebrow. “You can’t blame me for trying,” she said wryly.

He grinned boyishly before relinquishing his hold on her wrists, stepping closer to place his lips to hers. As the kiss deepened, he wrapped his arms around her waist as she slid her hands to his chest. He was so lost in the kiss that he was startled when Deirdre suddenly tore her mouth from his, skipping away from him with his sword in her hands.

Angus blinked in confusion as he reached for his belt and found that his sheath was empty.

"Face it, my knight,” Deirdre said with a teasing smile, waving his sword at him playfully, “You've met your match."

Angus stared at her wordlessly, impressed at her skill. After a long moment, he took a step closer to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Well, then, it seems congratulations are in order," he whispered with a grin, before claiming her lips once more.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: This is my second Angus + Deirdre fanfic, set after the episode, “The Buckler of Bre.” It’s just a little one-shot that popped into my head when I noticed that Deirdre pick-pockets pretty well… 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog is property of Saban.


End file.
